All Bets Are Off - Finchel AU
by MoncheleFan
Summary: One boring October afternoon Santana makes a proposition, more of a bet really. If Finn can make Rachel Berry, the school's picture perfect princess of innocence cheat on her boyfriend with him, she will let him have what he's always wanted – her
1. Chapter 1

Title: **All Bets Are Off AU Finchel**  
Category: TV Shows » Glee  
Author: MoncheleFan  
Language: English, Rating: Rated: M  
Genre: Romance/Drama  
Published: 01-12-13, Updated: 02-05-13  
Chapters: 4, Words: 7,703

Chapter 1: Chapter 1

'All Bets Are Off'

AU Finchel

Dedication: Saw this on Tumblr, and just had to take it for a spin. I love when people have great ideas, makes me so happy. Also it seems like it was

_danichatterley __**idea, so I hope they enjoy my version of this.**_

'

One boring October afternoon Santana makes a proposition, more of a bet really. If Finn can make Rachel Berry, the school's picture perfect princess of innocence cheat on her boyfriend with him, she will let him have what he's always wanted – her.'

Rating: M of course

Disclaimer: Nothing is mine, I just do this all for fun.

Chapter 1

Finn hated school, the only thing he truly enjoyed was football and girls. I mean he wasn't even good at school, so why should he enjoy going? He sighed as he took a long swig of his water bottle, and gave a wink to one of the cheerleaders passing by.

Finn tried to play it cool around girls, but there was one individual who truly caught his eye. She was the school crush, the one all the guys wanted, and most of them have had their share of her. Her name was Santana and he wasn't even sure what caught his attention from her. Maybe It was the fact she was smoking hot, or the fact that she liked to flirt and tease guys.

His football practice was thankfully cancelled due to weather, so he had the whole day to just hang around. Puck had told him to meet all the guys down at the dock to get some free beer, and Finn had thought about it, but he wasn't even sure if he was in the mood for that.

"Hey Finn…." Her sultry voice caught him off guard, when he turned to stare at Santana.

She was still in her cheerleading uniform, but her hair was down and she was smiling up at him.

"Oh hey Santana, what are you….what are you doing?" Finn asked, hoping to play it cool. She usually only made it short, so he was surprised she was talking to him still.

"Are you headed to the dock?" She asked, now stepping closer to him, making him back up not by intention.

"I was thinking about it….but uh, are you going?" Finn asked wanting to know if it was worth his while asking her.

She gave him this weird sort of flirty smile "I thought I'd skip and go take a few beers and go to mount peek…."

Finn just stared at her in shock, she was going to the one place that was totally off bounds for kids their age.

She turned to leave, but turned to look at him once more "Are you coming or what?" She asked raising her eyebrow.

Finn felt his eyes go wider as the shock spread, he wasn't expecting her to ask him to tag along. But he found himself easily following her and driving to mount peek.

The whole ride he had to listen to her complain about how she needed to become more popular, and needed more attention, he would usually just drown out the noise and not really pay as much attention as he cared to, but this time he found himself just staring at her every chance he could, and continually checking her out.

As they finally arrived, Santana lead the way to this remote little corner that he hadn't really ever seen before.

"Here…" She said and handed him a beer.

Finn stared at the beer he had in hand, and looked back at Santana as if questioning where she got it.

"What you all of a sudden don't like beer?" Santana said, staring at him a bit shocked.

Finn shook his head "No, uh it's nothing. So why didn't you want to go to the dock, and instead come here?" He asked a bit curious as to why Santana of all people didn't want to be around a bunch of guys.

She just shrugged and opened her beer, making a loud pop sound that echoed across. "I guess I just wasn't in the mood."

Finn just nodded and sat right next to her, but not wanting to sit too close just in case she felt a bit uncomfortable. It was weird, they were just sitting there in silence and it was starting to become awkward, but Finn wasn't even sure what to say to Santana. He had talked to her a few times, but it was never for a long extended time, so sitting with her here now it was just odd and he found himself without anything to say to her.

"Don't you ever want to just do something super crazy?" She finally spoke after what felt like the longest silence he had ever experienced.

Finn stared at her a bit unsure as to what she was referring to.

"What do you mean?"

She took a sip of her beer and pursed her lips, crossing her legs which caught his eyes but he quickly looked away.

"I don't know, I guess I'm just overthinking too much….do you want to have sex with me?"

That question made him stare at her with shock completely written on his face. Of course he had wanted to sleep with her, but it was just weird she was asking that.

"Uh yeah, I mean sure…" Finn said but not meeting her eyes, he knew what his answer was but he was just feeling a tad shy at the moment.

Santana just smiled at him and had this noticeable grin on her face. "What if I said that I wanted to have sex with you too?"

Finn gulped feeling just how sweaty and nervous he was becoming.

"Uh that's really great…."

Finn wanted to close his eyes at his response, but Santana seemed to like it.

"Would you be willing to do something in order for you to have sex with me?"

Finn shot her a look, and Santana chuckled loudly making Finn kind of uncomfortable, even more than he was before.

"It's nothing illegal if that's what you are getting at…."

Finn looked down at the ground and he wasn't even sure what possessed him to do what he did next.

"What is it?"

Finn found himself asking her as if he would be willing to do what she wanted just for sex.

She smiled at his response and nodded, turning her body so she was directly facing him.

"I'm sure you are fully aware of one Rachel Berry, right?" Santana asked as if everyone was supposed to be aware of the case.

Finn had to think of who she was referring to, because the name didn't come to mind.

"Oh come on, you know who I am talking about, she is in Glee club, you know the annoying one that dresses like she is in babydoll prison?" Santana rolled her eyes when Finn still looked puzzled as to who she was getting at.

"Are you kidding me? You don't know who that is by that description?"

Finn shrugged "Sorry I guess I just can't picture who that is…."

"She's the one dating the class president and the one too rich for his own good?"

Finn raised his eyebrow "Ohhh yeah, yeah I know who you are talking about?"

Santana smirked and nodded "Good, good I'm glad we are on the same page now…."

Finn was still not sure what she wanted him to do. "Ookay, so now that we established who she is, what do you need me to do?"

Santana continued smirking and had this evil look about her. "It's a brilliant idea, and I think it'll work just perfectly. I want you….to seduce her….and to end up cheating on her perfect boyfriend, to end that 'innocent' little charade she has going on….I want you to break her."

Finn was staring shocked as Santana revealed what she wanted. It seemed so cruel, yet he was still listening to everything she had to say.

"But isn't that really….mean?" Finn asked staring at an annoyed Santana.

"Ugh, do you need to go into specifics as far as what is mean and not mean?"

Finn stared shaking his head "Okay well whatever, but can I ask you one thing?"

Santana nodded waving her arm at him "Why her? And why do you care what happens to them or Rachel?"

Santana started staring at her nails, almost transfixed but finally looked up to meet Finn's eyes.

"That's not your concern, and if you pull this off….well you end up winning because you will have me. So I don't think you need to concern yourself with the details."

Finn continued staring as if he wasn't sure what to say or do next.

The only thing that seemed to come to mind was what he was about to say next, and he wasn't even sure what had made him do it…."I'm in….." Santana squealed and clapped as Finn finally said he would do it.

Maybe it was the fact that he would be getting to sleep with Santana, but he honestly wasn't even sure why he was agreeing to do this, or why he was letting Santana explain what he would do next.

TBC…

A/N: Thanks for reading. I hope you enjoyed :)


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: Chapter 2

'All Bets Are Off'

AU Finchel

Dedication: Saw this on Tumblr, and just had to take it for a spin. I love when people have great ideas, makes me so happy. Also it seems like it was

_danichatterley __**idea, so I hope they enjoy my version of this.**_

'

One boring October afternoon Santana makes a proposition, more of a bet really. If Finn can make Rachel Berry, the school's picture perfect princess of innocence cheat on her boyfriend with him, she will let him have what he's always wanted – her.'

Rating: M of course

Disclaimer: Nothing is mine, I just do this all for fun.

Chapter 2

Finn contemplated the reasoning behind why he said yes and nothing except him having sex with Santana came to mind. He was potentially going to end up hurting more than one person, and he wasn't even sure it would be worth it….I mean would it? Sex sounded pretty great, but hurting a girl he barely even knew and a guy he sort of knew through few meetings here and there?

He scratched the side of his head as he stared at the Beetles poster on his wall, it seemed almost silly as he continued to stare at it. Almost like a word that sounded funny after you said it a bunch of times. He jumped at the sound of his phone ringing.

Picking it up and sighing as he heard Santana's voice pipe through the other end.

"What are you doing?" She asked almost in a hushed tone.

"I'm playing soccer…." Finn said, his sarcasm coming into play now.

But it seemed like Santana wasn't amused "I'm serious Finn, where are you?"

Finn looked at the clock and stared shocked that he knew why she was calling, he was over 20 minutes late for the plan to be effective.

"Uh I'm home….I got sidetracked, but I'll be there in like 20 minutes….give or take."

"Ugh Finn! Do you realize that if you are going to keep getting 'sidetracked' that this whole thing could possibly not end up working?"

Finn wanted to roll his eyes and stood up grabbing his jacket and heading out the door.

"Keep your panties on, I'm leaving now, and you do realize that you snapping at me is making me not go any faster?"

He heard a 'ugh' one last time before he heard the dial tone of her hanging up on him. Finn just shrugged it off and headed to the school.

As he finally got there, he realized that he was in fact late, but it seemed like it still didn't matter.

"Hello. I'm Finn, I talked to Mr. Figgins yesterday." Finn said staring at a tall guy, with a very worn out vest, he reminded Finn of Mr. Rogers.

"Oh yes Finn! I thought you weren't going to show up, I'm Mr. Shuester, I'm so glad to see you did in fact make it."

Finn nodded and stared at the empty classroom. He had never been in this room before and was shocked to see how neat and huge it was.

"So Finn, before we start, may I ask why you decided to join Glee club?"

Finn was staring at the room as Mr. Shuester said this, and smiled at him. He seemed nice enough, he wasn't sure why all the football players made fun of him.

"I uh- I guess I….well I'm a little embarrassed to admit it." Finn said, trying to play it out as best he could.

"No need to be, whatever you say to me stays with me…..so please share."

Finn nodded "Okay, well if I'm being honest. I've always wanted to join Glee club, and I love singing….but I guess being a football player and being popular made me not want to for a long time."

Mr. Shuester just nodded and smiled at Finn. "Well being embarrassed about that is perfectly normal, but doing what you love is more important. So can I hear you sing?"

Finn stared at him, and forgot there was singing involved and he hadn't really prepared anything.

"It's okay…anything that comes to mind." Mr. Shuester said reading Finn's mind.

Finn nodded and started to sing the first thing that came to mind…REO speedwagon, and it was as if his mind took over and he finished the whole chorus before Mr. Shuester stopped him with an applause.

"Wow….that was amazing Finn! I'm so happy you decided to finally start singing. Well…." Mr. Shuester walked over and held his hand out "Welcome to Glee club." He said grabbing a hold of Finn's hand and shaking it.

Finn stared shocked and a little overwhelmed. "I'm in?"

Mr. Shuester laughed and nodded "Of course, with that singing voice and your great attitude we are definitely sure to win at every competition…plus with you and Rachel as the leads, well we are unstoppable."

Finn perked his ears as he heard Rachel's name being called out. "Oh Rachel?" Finn asked wanting to get any dirt he could on her.

"Yeah, she's our club's best and brightest performer. You will get to meet her tomorrow at our rehearsal."

Finn gulped feeling a little nervous "Oh?"

"Yeah…you two will have to partner up in a few things so it's best to get to know her the best."

Finn nodded "Okay, I guess that'll be a good idea." He said trying to play it as cool as he could.

"Alright, well Finn welcome once more and we will see you tomorrow."

Finn nodded waving bye and calling Santana right after.

"So?"

"I got us our in….I am meeting her tomorrow."

"Oh my god! You are brilliant. So you can sing, huh? Well I can't wait to hear you sing my name after all this is over….."

Finn gulped as he heard the dial tone once more as Santana hung up on him. Wow….maybe this was worth it.

0o0

He stood outside the classroom doors and Santana's voice continually playing over in his mind 'Don't screw this up…or you don't get to screw me.'

As he entered he was even more intimidated as everyone's eyes darted his direction. It seemed like they were all in their seats, but he wasn't late….or at least he didn't think he was so he was a little nervous at how everyone kept staring.

"Oh Finn….please welcome. I was actually just informing everyone that you joined. If you would, stand over here…." Mr. Shuester said leading him to the center of the room.

Finn tried glancing around to see if he figured out which one was Rachel. One girl caught his eye, but he wasn't sure if that was who Santana was referring to.

"Everyone, this is Finn Hudson. He is our newest member, so please be so kind to make him feel welcome."

Everyone smiled at him and nodded. The same girl that caught his attention was staring at him as if she couldn't believe he was in here right now.

"Rachel, please stand…." Mr. Shuester asked, making Finn stare at everyone. He was so glad that he said this, because now he could know exactly who he was targeting.

Rachel did as she was told and stood up, and it was the same girl that caught his eye. He was taken back by how beautiful she was. She was not just pretty, but she had this sort of weird beauty that made him keep staring at her. Why would Santana want to hurt this girl? And she was definitely not anything that Santana described.

Rachel smiled and walked over to stand next to Finn. She held her hand out, and Finn was surprised with not only how much shorter she was than him, but by how she dressed…now that was definitely exactly like Santana said….although he found it rather adorable.

"Hi…" She said shaking his hand softly, making Finn just smile at her.

"Hello….you are tiny." Finn said quietly enough for her to hear.

"I've been told….that doesn't keep my voice from being tiny."

Finn continued to smile, wow there was something about her that he couldn't tell what he liked about her.

"So I decided to partner you two up, and you will be our leads, our captians….so I want you two to work together and come up with a great duet, okay?" Mr. Shuester said interrupting their little moment.

Rachel looked rather chipper about this news and she continued to smile. Finn just smiled as well and nodded.

As everyone started to get settled, he felt a tiny hand tug him and lead him to the side. "Alright Finn, if we are going to win this….we have to practice, practice, practice."

Finn just stared at this tiny girl as if he had never seen such a thing.

"What?" Rachel asked, touching her face to see if she had anything there.

"Oh um, nothing…you just are very….giddy."

"I'm sorry….I can try to tone it down….but that's just my personality. My boyfriend says I overdue it sometimes, but I don't think I do, do you?"

Finn chuckled and shook his head "Um not at all…."

She laughed as he tried to conceal the fact that she did in fact seem like she was overdoing it.

It got a little quiet but Rachel cleared her throat. "So why'd you decide to join now?" She asked staring at him funny.

He looked at her as if he wasn't sure what she was getting at.

"I just mean that…I've seen you, and you have only ever really been into sports and never seemed interested in this sort of thing."

He raised an eyebrow "So you check what I do?"

Rachel gulped and stared at her stocking, biting the corner of her lip.

"Uh I just meant that I wouldn't have expected you to join since it doesn't seem like this was something that interested you….."

Rachel felt hot all of a sudden, she had THE biggest crush on Finn….even her boyfriend knew it, but she knew she never had a shot with him, so she had let it go….but now that he was here right in front of her, it was weird, she sort of wanted to know him a little better.

Finn just smiled and touched her arm softly.

"It's okay….I like you too."

Rachel looked up at him and then back down at his hand that he had on top of her arm still. She was shocked he was being so forward, but for some reason she didn't push him away. She looked around to see if anyone was staring at them.

"Um what?" She asked with obvious nervousness coming through her voice.

"Nothing…." Finn said now dropping his hand and sighing. "So what song should we do?"

Rachel just stared at him, unsure as to what the heck that was before, but she decided best to drop it.

They talked about what song they should do for over an hour, while the others chimed in every so often to help out. Finn starting to get annoyed with how he wasn't really able to talk to Rachel about anything other than music, and by the time they got done with it, it was time to go.

"I gotta go….but um do you want to get together tomorrow before rehearsals and maybe try a song out?"

Finn stared at her and smiled "Um just us?"

Rachel smiled and nodded, grabbing her bag "Yeah, we could you know practice a song or two….if you want."

Finn nodded instantly "Of course….I would love to do anything with you." Finn said trying to make it not sound as cheesy as he was thinking it did.

Rachel stared at him funny again and gulped once more "Um I guess I'll see you tomorrow. It was very nice to meet you….officially." She said waving goodbye, staring at him once more before heading out the door.

Was he flirting with her? Rachel wasn't really even sure if that was flirting because Blaine just basically said they were dating and that was that, but they didn't really flirt…..so she wasn't aware of what it was, but from what she knew that sounded like that was what it was….wasn't it? Rachel wasn't sure, but all she knew was she couldn't wait for tomorrow to spend time with him….was it bad she wanted to spend so much time with a guy that wasn't her boyfriend?

Finn dialed Santana almost immediately after he got in his car.

"Ugh finally, I've been waiting for your phone call for a while now, how long do those damn rehearsals take anyway?"

Finn didn't really want to hear her bitching right now, but he decided to not stir the pot "Um I don't know, but it went great by the way….I think I could crack her easily."

"Great! I knew she would be jello against you…now keep it up and you will get to see me naked sooner than you think."

Finn stared at his phone as he clicked it off and continued to drive home, but there was something in the way he saw Rachel….there was something about her that made him start to feel really horrible about this whole thing. He wasn't even sure what it was.

TBC…

A/N: Thanks so much you guys for all the kind reviews. You guys rock! And yes I will be updating, I'm working on my other stories, please be patient though. Anyway I hope you enjoyed :)


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: Chapter 3

'All Bets Are Off'

AU Finchel

Dedication: Saw this on Tumblr, and just had to take it for a spin. I love when people have great ideas, makes me so happy. Also it seems like it was

_danichatterley __**idea, so I hope they enjoy my version of this.**_

'

One boring October afternoon Santana makes a proposition, more of a bet really. If Finn can make Rachel Berry, the school's picture perfect princess of innocence cheat on her boyfriend with him, she will let him have what he's always wanted – her.'

Rating: M of course

Disclaimer: Nothing is mine, I just do this all for fun.

Chapter 3

The next day almost dragged, but his mind had only one thought….and he was surprised that it wasn't all about Santana…but instead this time it was about Rachel. He had gone through the plan with Santana a bunch of times on what he was going to do next, but he was still sort of nervous to actually go through with it.

This was going to be the day he was going to get Rachel alone, and therefore he was going to try and get her to break, but for some odd reason he was even more nervous than he expected or thought.

Rachel had called him to tell him that there meeting time was changed due to some conflict between her boyfriend, so he was going to meet her an hour earlier than they had planned yesterday.

Santana had told him if he didn't inform her of every little detail as soon as it was over, he would be in deep shit, so that was going through his mind as he raced to meet Rachel.

"Hey you." Finn said smiling as Rachel approached with her oversized bag in tow.

"Hey…."

Finn stood up, running over to her side and grabbing the bag off of her shoulder.

Rachel stared as he did this, she seemed shocked that he would even consider helping her out, but instead she just smiled at him and nodded .

"Thanks….that was very kind of you."

Finn smiled and shrugged "It was my pleasure, but damn….what do you have in here?"

Rachel chuckled "It's a few notebooks with song choices…..I thought I would bring them and that way we can kind of have some ideas and go from there with practicing…."

He set the bag down and handed her a water bottle.

"I hope you don't mind…but I brought water and some fruits….I wasn't exactly sure how long these things usually take, and I wasn't sure what you liked, so I brought a bit of every type of fruit."

Rachel's smile continued to spread as Finn looked through his bag.

"Wow, that's very considerate of you…."

Finn turned his attention back on Rachel and he raised an eyebrow "I get the feeling your boyfriend doesn't do stuff like this for you?" Finn said almost in a mocking tone, but trying not to sound rude.

Rachel stared at her water bottle, and it seemed like she did this out of habit, when she was nervous or shy she would look down at something and stare at it for a long period of time.

She pushed the hair that was falling in her face behind her ear and shrugged. She didn't really want to share that information with him, for one she really liked him, and she didn't really want to say the truth….because that was a fact.

"He does…."

"Why do I get the feeling you are lying?"

Rachel finally looked up to meet his eyes and shook her head "I don't really want to talk about this….I'm sorry."

Finn just shrugged "No I'm sorry, I didn't mean to pry….I just, you seem taken back by all these things I'm doing…that I usually have no problem whatsoever doing….so I just kind of was curious….no harm though." He stood up to grab a napkin.

"Blaine's a great guy…." Rachel's small voice made him stop what he was doing.

He turned to look back at her, she had her arms crossed and was looking at him with this soft expression.

"Well that's great….." Finn said smiling at her.

"You don't know him…."

Finn raised his eyebrow as she said this. "Wha—"

"You were basically implying he doesn't treat me nicely….." Rachel said cutting him off.

"Whoa, Rachel, I truly didn't mean anything by it….I was just saying." Finn sighed realizing he wasn't getting anywhere, and he actually hadn't meant it in a bad way, he was just trying to open up with something.

Rachel just stared at him and shrugged "Okay…."

He wasn't even sure what else to say, he didn't want to offend her, so he grabbed the napkin and sat back down.

"I'm sorry…." Finn finally said, handing her one.

"You should be…." Rachel said and grabbed it rather quickly.

He couldn't hide the smile on his face as she continued to huff and puff as if she was very agitated, and he knew he had struck a nerve….wow this guy definitely didn't treat her the way she needed to be treated, at least that's what he was getting at.

"So um, what about this song…." Finn finally said breaking the silence, and handing her the page he was looking at.

Rachel didn't say anything but a smile soon spread.

"That's brilliant!" She said popping a grape in her mouth.

"You think? I wasn't sure if it was too sweet, but I really like that song….plus it's kind of a good taste in all….you know with you and me."

Rachel stared at him once more with shock continually reading in her face. She wasn't sure what the heck he kept referring to, but he was making her nervous.

"Um so yeah that song would be good….we will just have to practice."

Finn sighed "I don't really feel like singing right now though….can we just sit and talk?"

"Finn, this is really important and we need to start practicing….you do want to win, right?"

Finn shrugged but nodded "Yeah of course, but I kind of like talking to you….so I don't know, I like just sitting here and not singing…."

Rachel bit the corner of her lip and nodded "Okay, well if I agree to sit and talk….will you please promise me a run through of this song at least once?"

He nodded and sat up straight "Yes….I promise."

They stayed silent for a little while, with Rachel clearing her throat here and there.

"So is this what you want to do for the rest of your life?" Finn asked now finally breaking that silence.

Rachel nodded almost instantly after "Yes, I want to be on Broadway, it's my dream….what about you? Is this just something to add to your transcript?"

Finn saw how defensive she was becoming but he could understand it, I mean it seemed like this whole club thing was more important to Rachel because it was what she wanted to do for the rest of her life.

"Not at all, I mean it would look great on my transcript….but that's not really why I'm doing this…."

Rachel continued to stare at him and nodded as if telling him to go on.

"I don't know…I guess I don't really talk about why I joined this club."

Rachel seemed unimpressed, but she seemed sympathetic.

"Okay. I mean if you don't want to talk about it, I get it….you being all popular and everything."

Finn saw the way she looked away when she said this.

"Being popular isn't everything though…."

Rachel shrugged "I know, but that's easy for you to say when you ARE popular."

Finn just sighed "If you must know, I joined because I really enjoy singing…..plus now that I have, and you are my partner, I like spending time with you…."

Rachel now seemed like she was more shocked than anything.

"Oh um…great." She said trying to hide the smile that was appearing on her face.

Finn smiled back at her. "So I promised we'd run this through…."

Rachel stood up and handed Brad the piano guy the song sheet and walked back to Finn.

They sang 'Faithfully' through without stopping. As they ended they both stared at each other, both impressed and a little taken back with how good it sounded.

"That was amazing!" Rachel said not realizing she had somehow ended up grabbing Finn and his arms were wrapped around her waist, and her arms were holding onto his shoulders.

Finn laughed at her excitement, and he too didn't realize how close they had gotten.

"You are so-"

"What is going on?" Blaine said from the corner of the stage.

He had interrupted what Finn was about to say, and Rachel instantly realized just how close they had become and dropped her hands and stepping away from Finn.

"Blaine…hey." Rachel said smiling over at her boyfriend.

Finn just stared back at Blaine and smiled "Hiya, I'm-"

"Finn I know…." Once again being cut by Blaine.

"This is my new partner for Glee." She said staring up at Finn.

Blaine just nodded and grabbed her purse, as if he was demanding they leave.

"Did you forget I was taking you home?"

Rachel raised her eyebrows and shook her head. "I forgot…I'm sorry sweetie. Um…" She looked back at Finn "I'll talk to you tomorrow." She said waving and walking over to Blaine and looking back at Finn once more, it was weird she had wanted so badly to hear what he was going to say and it seemed almost like he had wanted to kiss her….but their run through was amazing, and she couldn't wait to sing with him again. This was definitely bad.

TBC…

A/N: You guys are making my day with how much you are enjoying this story. Anyway, enjoy and thanks for reading!


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4: Chapter 4

'All Bets Are Off'

AU Finchel

Dedication: Saw this on Tumblr, and just had to take it for a spin. I love when people have great ideas, makes me so happy. Also it seems like it was

_danichatterley __**idea, so I hope they enjoy my version of this.**_

'

One boring October afternoon Santana makes a proposition, more of a bet really. If Finn can make Rachel Berry, the school's picture perfect princess of innocence cheat on her boyfriend with him, she will let him have what he's always wanted – her.'

Rating: M of course

Disclaimer: Nothing is mine, I just do this all for fun.

Chapter 4

Santana had demanded Finn to explain what had gone down for the 20th time, and he wasn't even sure how else to explain it to her. She had seemed so annoyed when he told her that Blaine had interrupted a moment that could have been perfect for him to get her to let go, but he hid the part about actually wanting to kiss Rachel. I mean it was weird, he had actually wanted to kiss her, instead of needing to which is what he should be doing.

"Finn, god you aren't even listening!" Santana said huffing once more.

Finn rolled his eyes without Santana noticing "I am! I just don't know what else you want me to say, I told you that I'm sorry it didn't work the way we planned….but we do have another meeting planned, So not all is lost in hope."

Santana placed her hand roughly on her waist and stared at him as if nothing he was saying was making her any happier.

Finn couldn't help notice the way her eyebrow arched when she got angry, and it got even higher when she was getting more and more agitated. He just wanted to say that everything was going to go okay, but he wasn't even sure himself so he couldn't promise even that.

"Whatever Finn, call me when you have something better than this….and if you come back empty handed, well let's just say I'm being nice to you now…." She said walking over to where he stood a few feet away from her, and softly touched his arm, winking and walking away.

0o0

He had waited for Rachel outside the auditorium for over 30 minutes, he wasn't even sure anymore if she was showing up. But he wasn't ready to leave just yet, he had heard and understood Santana, she seemed serious and he didn't want to come back with nothing to show for it.

"I'm so sorry I'm late…." A small voice interrupted his thoughts from the back. When he turned to view where the voice came from, he saw Rachel running his way.

"I thought you had changed your mind." Finn said smiling at her.

She shook her head, now panting and gulping as she finally reached him. "Not at all…." She said shaking her head, but not meeting his eyes.

Finn could see the swollen puffy circles on her eyes, and knew she had been crying. His heart skipped a beat, he wasn't sure why he immediately felt bad for her, but he didn't say a word.

"So you wanted to practice?" Finn asked, wanting to try anything to make her feel at least a tiny bit better, and he wasn't even sure why.

She just nodded, still not looking at him directly in the face.

They started, but almost immediately after Rachel stopped singing, dropping her hands and looking far off into the stage. They didn't even reach the chorus.

"Are you okay?" Finn asked, hoping it wouldn't really illicit more tears.

He was wrong, as soon as he asked that question, Rachel couldn't stop crying. She just shook her head, and when she tried to speak her voice shook too much to even understand, a single thing she was saying.

Finn stared in horror as Rachel just stood there in an awkward stance, and tears coming down her face. He felt really uncomfortable. In this situation weren't you supposed to comfort the other person? And Finn thought that would be the perfect time to get her to give in, but he found himself not being able to even do that. He felt bad for her, and he didn't want to prey on her vulnerable side.

He could just picture Santana's face giving him a disgusted look and possibly cursing him out.

They stayed in an awkward silence for a little bit, with Rachel's sniffles only interrupting.

"Look, Rachel….I know we don't know each other very well, but I'd like to think you could talk to me about what is going on with you."

Rachel just looked up at him finally staring at him right in the eyes. And for a split second his stomach dropped, almost like he felt a connection. She had this sweet look about her that made him just want to hold her.

"I mean, only if you want to…." Finn immediately followed, he didn't want her thinking he was a creeper.

"Did you ever feel so alone, but knew you weren't….and felt like things were just complete and utter chaos? Like even if you tried to fix it, it would never ever be solved?"

Finn stared at her confused as to what she was trying to say, but he nodded, he figured it best to just agree. She seemed really sad when she explained this though, which made him feel even worse.

"Hey, what do you say we skip our lesson today and I'll show you something instead?" Finn said, and his mind was screaming 'what are you doing Finn? Get back on task, you have her where you want her' but his heart was screaming other things.

Rachel looked hesitant, but nodded. Finn smiled and grabbed her hand instantly, and leading her to the only place he knew would cheer her up.

0o0

"Are you going to tell me where we are going?" Rachel asked, but continued to close her eyes, holding on to Finn's hand and every so often squeezing it to get the reassurance she needed. He was the perfect guide, letting her know exactly where to step and when she needed to stretch her legs a little more.

"No questions, you'll find out in a few minutes. I promise it'll be worth it."

He turned to see the cute smile on her face appear almost as soon as he said it.

"Is this the part where you kill me?" Rachel said but smiling as she said it.

Finn laughed "Mmm not on this date…"

Rachel's smile disappeared and Finn knew the mistake he had accidentally said.

"Umm date?" Rachel asked in confusion, but all she wanted to do was smile, which definitely wasn't good considering he wasn't her boyfriend.

Finn's eyes went a little wide and he cleared his throat, hoping whatever he said next wouldn't be as stupid as the one he let slip just seconds before.

"Um no I meant….um you know just hang out. Not date of course not ! You having a boyfriend and all…"

He shook his head as he noticed Rachel's smile still not appear. God he was trying to make her feel better, and this wasn't helping.

"Of course…." Rachel said, noticing he sounded a bit nervous and she didn't want to embarrass him any further, but all she kept thinking was did he think this was in fact a date? Rachel had seen him around with a few cheerleaders, and she had thought Finn was with that brown haired snotty one, but maybe Rachel was wrong. Maybe he did think this was more than what it was, and why did she get goosebumps as she thought about it more and more.

"You can open your eyes…." Finn said finally reaching his destination, and her reaction was definitely worth the hour drive.

"Oh my gosh…." Rachel said still in awe and looking almost as if she had never seen anything better than this.

"It took me years to find this place, my dad used to show me when I was a kid, but I guess I kind of forgot where it was till a few years ago….and now I don't like being anywhere else." Finn said now looking across the lake, at what Rachel was staring at.

"Finn, this is amazing. Can you hear that?"

Finn scrunched his nose and shook his head "No what?" he asked now curious as to what she was referring to.

"Exactly! Nothing, it's so peaceful." She said smiling, and looking at the windmill across the pond from where they stood.

"I call it no-man's land." Finn said winking at her, and making her giggle. "I never show this place to anyone….." Finn said finally making the scene a little more awkward, yet it wasn't at all.

"So why'd you bring me here?" Rachel asked now being the one to be curious.

Finn shrugged, but stared at her completely, and for a split second he understood what she meant about it being so peaceful, you definitely couldn't hear a single thing besides the birds and ocean moving very slowly. And he realized how nervous he felt when he saw her staring at him.

"I guess I wanted to cheer you up, and this was the only place I thought of….I wanted to share this with someone who would appreciate it as much as I do."

He noticed Rachel's eyes sparkle, almost as if she was impressed by his answer.

"You're very beautiful…." Finn finally said, making Rachel's eyes open just a little bit wider.

She had been called 'pretty' or 'adorable' or even 'cute', but beautiful was never on that list. Blaine hadn't even said that to her ever. So it was something that caught her off guard, especially from someone like Finn, who most definitely was a looker. All the girls wanted him, and she was on that list.

She jumped as he ran his hand through her cheek, quickly looking down as if he looked ashamed.

She shook her head to let him know it was okay, and before she knew it, he had his lips on hers….if Rachel took herself and looked down to see what this equation looked like, well it wasn't good….but it was like a movie almost, like one of those romantic movies where the guy takes a girl to the most romantic and beautiful place, says all these wonderful things and then kisses her…..except in those movies the girl didn't have a boyfriend.

Why couldn't she stop this kiss? Why didn't she push him away? All these thoughts entered her mind, and soon left as she felt his tongue slowly enter her mouth soon after, and the cool peppermint breeze enter her mouth. She had always wanted to know what Finn Hudson's mouth tasted like, and it definitely was better than she had ever expected.

10 minutes it felt like passed and she had finally had it in her to stop this.

"Oh my god! I'm so sorry!..." Finn said gulping and noticing Rachel's face.

"Can you take me home?" Rachel said very quietly, but the air was already so quiet as it was that he heard it almost instantly after she said it.

He nodded and lead her back to the car.

The whole car ride back home was very quiet, and he had wanted to tempt himself and say something, but everything seemed stupid or not worth saying. Plus what was he supposed to say? And what was he going to tell Santana? The truth? That he kissed Rachel?

When he dropped Rachel off she only said thanks and left without saying much more, and not even looking at him directly in the eyes.

Finn wasn't even sure why that bothered him so much, he knew that she might react that way, but it did bother him.

He sighed as he finally called Santana to let her know what had gone down with Rachel.

"So what happened? Where did you end up taking her?" Santana asked intently.

He ran a hand through his hair, and pictured Rachel's face looking right at him.

"Um just back to her place…." Finn lied completely, he wasn't even sure why.

"Annnnd?" Santana said raising her voice even higher.

"We ended the night….I'm sorry, nothing else happened." Finn said continuing the lies.

He heard the click before he could explain anything else, and he knew he was going to get chewed out in the morning.

Why didn't he have it in him to tell Santana what had happened? He didn't like Rachel, I mean this was just a bet, right?

TBC…

A/N: Okay guys I want to first off start with saying I am so sorry for the looong waited update. I know you guys want me to not only update this story, but my others as well. I will try my hardest to do that, just please be patient. I've been super sick since the beginning of the year, I started off with the stomach flu & slowly progressed to the cold. And then a week ago I had my wisdom teeth removed, so I haven't really had much time to sit down and write. I also want to say that this is most definitely NOT a Santana and Finn storyline. It has some of it of course, because that is what the plot is about, but this story is about Finchel, you have to keep reading to find out what happens. Thanks for reading and feedback!


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

The thought of the repercussions of the previous night's affairs, were still haunting Finn. What was he going to do? He lied to Santana; he kissed Rachel…and enjoyed it, and was still not where he needed to be in any of things he was trying to achieve.

He liked Rachel, more than he was letting on, but this whole bet thing was throwing him off. He was supposed to fall for her; he wasn't supposed to get those feelings, especially when he kissed her.

He ran a hand through his hair, and sighed as she noticed Santana in the corner by his locker. He didn't want to deal with this, but he knew he eventually was going to have to.

She immediately grabbed his hand, and led him to a corner, scowling at a few girls, making them run away.

She turned on her heel to face Finn. "What the hell is going on?" She said tapping her foot in anger.

He shrugged "I'm getting there…slowly. You don't understand, she is a little harder to crack then I originally thought. I will see her in rehearsals, and I'm going to try and whisk her away after."

She shook her head "You need to sleep with her tonight! No more waiting, and more 'slow' business, if I don't see any progress by tonight, well let's just say, the bet's going to get a lot worse."

He furrowed his brow, because now it was even crazier. Why did it matter how long it took? He wanted to groan and say it wasn't going to happen just like that, and how the hell was he going to say that Rachel wouldn't sleep with him, especially after him kissing her, she probably felt awkward and weird.

"How can it get worse?" He asked, needing to know what the hell she meant by that.

"I haven't thought of that yet, so just be warned…." Santana said, holding her finger up to him, and walking away.

He watched as she left, and he stood there, in a way almost frozen. What was he supposed to do? He didn't want to seduce Rachel, especially with everything going on.

He needed to find Rachel, and see how she was….even though he wasn't her boyfriend; he felt the need to see if she was okay.

0o0

His heart flipped as he saw Rachel in one of the seats in the choir room. She was apparently staring at her binder, but as soon as he entered, she immediately looked up. They locked eyes, and for a split second, he thought he saw excitement.

He walked over to her, and approached the seat next to her. "May I?"

He pointed to the chair, and with a swift nod from Rachel, he grabbed it, pulling it for him to sit.

They stayed in silence, as everyone else was talking with other members, he could hear some of them mentioning what songs that they needed to sing, things that Finn couldn't care less about at the moment.

He turned to stare at Rachel "I'm sorry about last night…." He said quietly enough for Rachel to hear.

She didn't budge where she was staring, but he knew he had her undivided attention.

"I know it was a stupid idea, and I really am sorry….I don't want you to hate me."

Rachel didn't say anything, but licked her lips, and if he wasn't mistaken, he could see her eyes water a little.

"I don't hate you, Finn." Her words came out raspier than intended, and he continued to stare at the side of her face.

"I just, last night was very confusing for me….and this whole thing, you flirting with me all the time, and saying the things you do, it's not okay, Finn."

He gulped, now feeling even worse than before.

"But I'm not going to lie….I am attracted to you, and I kissed you back, so that makes me the bad guy in this too."

Finn continued staring; now feeling a little ashamed at the fact that Rachel was blaming herself for this.

"You aren't the bad-"

"Yes, yes I am Finn. You don't get it, I like you, more than I care to say, but I have a boyfriend…."

It was almost comical now, considering that they were whispering everything, which usually in these scenarios people would be yelling at each other, but they couldn't yell, given that they were in a room full of other people.

"Why are you even with him?" He said, now sounding a bit more annoyed.

"What?" She said quietly, now fully staring at him.

"Why are you with him, when he doesn't even treat you right? I know, I know you said not to say that, and I know you don't like this subject, but I like you Rachel….and it's true, Blaine is a horrible boyfriend."

Rachel just stared in shock, wanting to open her mouth to defend Blaine, but everything Finn was saying was completely right.

"Because I care for him…." Rachel knew that was probably the dumbest reason to stay with someone, especially ones who didn't appreciate you.

"Does that give him the right to treat you that way?"

Rachel shook her head, "Finn, please stop…."

His turn to shake his head "No…Rachel, I'm not going to stop till you listen to what I have to say."

Rachel grabbed her bag, and before Finn could say another word, Rachel was pushing her way past the door, and everyone's stunned faces, including Mr. Schue was staring after her.

"Rachel!" Mr. Schue said after her, and Finn immediately got up following Rachel, which followed by a "Finn!"

Finn caught up to Rachel, and pulled her arm softly, leading her to the same corner that Santana and he had just been in.

"What are you doing Finn? I said please stop."

He shook his head once more "Just listen to what I have to say, please?"

Rachel didn't budge, and he knew that she wanted to leave, but she was also not running away, so that was a good sign at least.

"I don't regret that kiss, so my apology earlier wasn't necessarily for the kiss; it was ruining what we had, whatever the hell it was anyway. I like you Rachel, and I know you have a boyfriend, but I think we could work…."

Finn wasn't even sure what the hell he was doing, he felt like his mouth and heart were doing all the talking. His mind was racing with all the bad things that were possibly going to happen, with this revelation, but at this moment he didn't care.

Rachel stared; shock was definitely the forefront of her emotions.

"Wha-what? Finn, you…you can't say stuff like this to me. You keep making me so confused, and it's not okay…."

"But you feel the same way?"

Rachel gulped, feeling like she was about to throw up "I uhhh…I okay, yes if you must know, I do like you, but Finn, what about Blaine?"

"What about him?"

Before he could stop himself, he pulled her lower waist, and he noticed that she wanted to budge and in a way pull away, but she didn't do anything but let her guard down.

His lips met hers, and he could instantly feel the spark and the pit of his stomach made that flip once more.

He pulled his head to stare down at her, he was still waiting for her to push him off, and slap him…but nothing came, except Rachel's arms still wrapped around his neck.

They stared at each other for a while, and Finn didn't want this feeling to go away, even though he wasn't sure where the heck it was going, or what any of it meant….right here, right now, this was what was important.

"So what does this mean?"

Rachel shook her head "I don't know….."

The bell ringing made them jump, and she immediately let him go. He stared down at her, to see she looked a little frightened.

"I should go…."

"Wait, Rach, we need to talk about this…."

"Not now, find me after school."

He was about to protest once more, but thought best to just let her go. He was just as confused as she was, and the only thought right now was what he was going to say to Santana. How was he supposed to continue this? He was in too deep now, and if Rachel found out that he did all of this for Santana, she would never forgive him.

He closed his eyes, as he realized that Santana was headed his way. Well he better face her sooner rather than later.

TBC…..


End file.
